


Sleeping, Dreaming, Waking

by kawaiibossAssSwagbitch420



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiibossAssSwagbitch420/pseuds/kawaiibossAssSwagbitch420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji gets handsy when he's sleepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping, Dreaming, Waking

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this on my last account and i'm uploading again because I refuse to man this tsukiyomo ship alone
> 
> ((based on a random band au i wrote for the squad once, feel free to ask for more from this au or whatever i just love these two getting it on idk))

Warmth and the undeniable musk of sleep radiates through the room, almost sensual in how lightly it nips at Shuu’s nose. He regards Renji quietly, snoring in his cocoon of blankets. His face serene, unhindered with nightmares. He’s beautiful in the limelight the moon provides.

Out of all of his lovers, Renji seems the most affectionate, always seeking warmth in the middle of the night, soft kisses waking up each of them every morning, always the first to pull a doughy limbed body into his arms after a night of fun. You’d never expect it from a guy like him. But his affection comes from the heart, and it’s strangely endearing to Shuu.

So it’s with little hesitation that he slips in bed beside Renji, letting the larger ghoul scoop him weakly and press Shuu’s back to his chest. A nose presses into the nape of his neck, inhaling deeply. “Shuu…” Renji mumbles, still half asleep.

“ _Oui_ , it’s me,” he answers, his voice already warm and fuzzy with sleep. Renji squeezes tighter, slowly pushing his legs in between Shuu’s for extra warmth and comfort.

Large hands dip beneath his shirt, fingers tracing over the lines of his abs, tickling the hair below his navel. Shuu chukles softly, the sound barely escaping his throat, as he nestles in closer to Renji. The silver-haired ghoul continues nosing at Shuu’s nape, lips brushing over skin before teeth nip softly at the spot. “Shuu,” he repeats with the same sleep-worn voice.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Shuu yawns. Renji shakes his head gently, strong hips lolling forward lazily, cock pressing against the crease of Shuu’s ass through their clothes. A tiny gasp escapes Shuu’s lips.

Renji snakes one arm under Shuu’s neck, letting the other cradle his head in the crook of his elbow, while the other pinches and squeezes at the jut of Shuu’s hip. Lazy, soft, surprisingly sensual. Nose still pressed into the skin of his neck, soft humming rumbling in his chest. Both Renji’s breathing and hips slow to an almost-stop.

Shuu’s eyes close and he swears he must have fallen asleep as well, because a low groan behind him slowly rouses him from whatever sleep he’d found. Renji’s asleep again, he can tell by the soft breaths puffing into his neck. But his hips still work forward at a soft, languid pace. He feels the others toes curling, cold against his own feet. He wants to laugh, to poke Renji and tease him for dreaming so lewdly. But Shuu thinks better of it.

Instead, he presses back against Renji, lets his ass massage the throbbing cock behind him, relishes in the tiny gasp that escapes Renji’s mouth when he finally wakes up. Fingers squeeze into Shuu again, and Renji’s hips roll forward harshly. 

“Dreaming, were we?” he manages to ask, his voice a husky whisper. Renji only nods, his nose pressing into Shuu’s neck as he licks and nibbles at skin. “What about?”

Devilish hands trail downward and dip into his night pants, and Renji wraps a large hand around Shuu’s length without shame. “You.”

He works his hands up and down, so slowly, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the weeping slit. Shuu’s trembling within seconds, throwing his head back against Renji’s shoulder, letting the others stubble scratch at his skin. Renji groans deep in his chest, Shuu feels it rumble against his shoulders. “Sound so pretty,” Renji comments, his voice still thick with drowsiness.

Shuu huffs, smile tugging at his lips. Renji’s rutting against him in time with the hand pumping his cock, and Shuu wishes to every deity Renji could just fuck him properly. Unfortunately, their little Kaneki was probably spent for the night, and the group hardly bought slick otherwise. What was the need when they had a cute little thing that basically MADE lubricant? Sweet tasting and all natural?

Well, now he sees where it might become useful to buy a bottle or two…

A sharp nip to his ear brings him out of his thoughts, Renji pressing against him—so needy, hot breath puffing against his skin. “Shuu,” he whispers. “Shuu, _please_.”

Shuu wiggles out of Renji’s grasp, shimmies his pajama pants downward as he rolls around to face Renji, thin fingers squeezing at the clothes cock in front of him. He smiles, impish, teasing. “Oh no, whatever are we to do, Renji?” Renji’s lips find his forehead, lips pressing against the cool skin. Shuu grips the elastic of Renji’s sweatpants and pulls downward. “ _Voir_ , my dear. I’ll take care of the both of us.”

Renji just shakes his head lazily, his lips hanging open, moist breath washing over Shuu’s skin. Renji’s cock finally springs out of his clothes, meeting the cool night air. But not for long. Shuu lines the two of their members up side-by-side and does his best to wrap his hand around both lengths.

Renji’s thick. He’s not incredibly long, above average but not spectacular. But his girth is almost intimidating, veins wrapping around the thick shaft, blue vines of a sinful delight, ones Shuu adores to trace with the tip of his tongue. 

But not tonight. They’re both needy, already rutting upward into Shuu’s fist, but incredibly drained from their night performing. Especially Renji. Shuu couldn’t ask too much from him, only to help the poor thing get off so he could find some rest.

Renji’s breath steepens. Pre-cum drips downward, against Shuu’s fingers. Shuu finds himself nuzzling into Renji’s neck, his thighs rubbing together pathetically, a warmth settling at the base of his spine, waiting to explode.

Sharp tugs to his hair, Renji letting a moan slip through his lips, the smell of their essence mixing together. So many things to smell and taste and feel. It’s almost overwhelming, curling Shuu’s toes. He’s close to begging, nearly forgetting he’s the one running this show—that it’s now _his_ hand sweeping across skin, wrist twisting, the slick sound echoing between them.

“Close,” Renji warns, his hips stuttering upward, thighs quaking. “Shuu….”

When Shuu’s teeth sink into Renji’s neck, blood spilling into his mouth and leaking down his throat, Renji cums with a near-shout. Oozing from the tip, spilling downward into Shuu’s still-working hand. It squelches as he squeezing himself tighter, his hand almost as blur as he pumps himself to spilling over, the warmth finally blooming outward, filling him to the tips of his toes. His breath hitches and his back arches. Chest pressing against Renji’s. A sticky mess spilling between them.

They try their best to catch their breaths, still leaning into each other. “Shuu,” Renji repeats. His voice still sounds sleepy, like he was never truly awake to begin with.

“What is it, _chéri_?”

Renji doesn’t answer. He’s fallen back asleep.

Shuu glances down at the mess between them, milky white and smelling beautifully of Renji, of himself. He considers bending forward, to lav at skin and clean the mess the old fashioned way. But Renji buries his face into the pillows and snores quietly. Shuu decides maybe it’s best to just let the poor thing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> when i die and go to heaven jesus will ask me "you're the one that started tsukiyomo aren't you???"
> 
> and i'll say "yes mr. jesus i manned that ship alone."
> 
> jesus: "get out"
> 
> and that's how i'll end up in hell see ya there


End file.
